


Snapshots of Life

by AstralArcher12



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, F/M, Gen, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstralArcher12/pseuds/AstralArcher12
Summary: They say a picture is worth a thousand words. Some stories only need a couple hundred. These are a handful of snapshots that tell the story of Venus "V" Meyer.
Relationships: Female V/Original Character
Kudos: 4





	Snapshots of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another story for my V oc. This one took a bit to write and edit since I didn't want to make it too long.

Vincenza loved her grandmother’s necklace. From the little golden dagger charm with tiny gems inlaid in it to the matching gold chain it hung on, she loved it all. As a child, she couldn’t care less about how much such a necklace would cost, instead, all she cared about was how beautiful it looked when the glimmered off of the blade and its gems. She could spend hours just looking at it, twisting it this way and that, never tiring from its beauty. And her grandmother, like the wonderful woman she was, would let her do just that.

The first time Vincenza ever heard Samurai sing, she thought it was nothing more than loud noises and an angry man. If she wanted to hear that type of stuff, she could just visit Uncle Ambrose and listen to him or Cousin Sullivan yell at their men when they fucked something up Samurai was nothing special.

It wasn’t until years later that she gave the song another chance. “Never Fade Away” turned out to be quite an interesting song, especially once Vincenza learned the background of its creation. Soon, she began listening and learning all she could about the band and their peculiar leader, Johnny Silverhand. The rebellious nature of their music and the meaning behind each song, Vincenza couldn’t help but be impressed by it all. It was during one of her listening sessions that her grandmother came into her room and sat down on her bed, nodding her head along with the music with a small smile on her face. After the song finished, Vincenza turned to face her grandmother, knowing that she wasn’t just there to listen to the band with her.

“You know I was around your age when I first heard a song by that band. I didn’t care much for it, too loud, too angry. Wasn’t really my taste,” her grandmother said. Vincenza couldn’t help but let out a giggle at the admission.

“I did, too, to be honest,” she admitted back, causing her grandmother to let out a chuckle. Vincenza looked back at her computer, studying the images she had of the band, before facing her grandmother once more. “They say he died back in 2023, that he had done something wrong. Is that true?” At the question, her grandmother let out a sigh.

“There’s a lot of bad people in this word, Vincenza. People who will do whatever they can to get what they want,” she began to explain. “Ambrose is one of those people, but unlike the people who Silverhand were fighting when he died, Ambrose actually has some damn morals. If he didn’t, you would have never been born and I wouldn’t be here right now to tell you all this. Now, those bad people, the ones that Silverhand was fighting, they wanted to do very bad, terrible things, if the rumors of what happened are to be believed. Now, I’m sure that there are articles on the internet that say he was nothing more than some rocker boy criminal who tried to do something terrible himself. But I want you to know something, mia gattina.” Her grandmother then moved closer to her and knelt in front of her so that they would be eye level. “People are liars who will do whatever they can to hide truths that they don’t like or can’t benefit from. Now you promise me you won’t be like those people who killed him. Promise me that, will you?” She held the girl’s stare until finally, Vincenza nodded her head. Satisfied by the answer, she stood and began to leave the room.

“Grandmother?” Vincenza called out as she reached the doorway. Her grandmother paused and turned to look at her. “Are you a liar?” Her grandmother gave her a sad smile.

“Yes, even I have lied and have hidden some truths I don’t care for,” she answered before turning and walking away. Vincenza sat there for a few moments, processing all of the information, before finally turning back to the computer and pressing the play button to continue her music.

Vincenza was in her room, in the back of the house, when the sound of glass breaking and shouting came from the front of it. Cousin Sullivan had come over to talk with her parents about something going on with the family business, nothing too important, so he hadn’t brought any bodyguards with him that day. Vincenza looked up from the drawing she was making on her notepad at the sound of the noise, and ran over to her doorway, curious of the cause. Her blood turned into ice when the shooting started. She heard her parents along with others scream out in fear and pain. Knowing that danger was no doubt making its way toward her, she quickly slammed her door shut and locked it before running over to her window and climbing through it. As she did, she heard unfamiliar voices come from the other side of her door. Wasting no time, she broke out into a run away from the house and the danger it contained.

She never allowed herself to slow her pace as she ran, knowing that if she did, it could spell her death. She continued to run even as Uncle Ambrose’s mansion came into view, running into the back, pass the guards that stood all across the ground. It was only when she finally caught sight of her great uncle did she finally stop, throwing herself at him and sobbing into his chest. The sight of her, clothed only in the pajamas she had worn to bed the night before, sett off the alarms everyone’s heads. Her great uncle instantly shouting for his men to go to her house in search of the family. He hands her off to his wife, Aunt Kathryn, who while usually wanted nothing to do with her, held her tight in her arms and carried into another room as everyone else began running around, grabbing weapons and barking orders to each other. For what felt like hours, they sat in the room, silently waiting for their hopeful return.

Finally, her great uncle entered the room, blood splatters on his nothing and a furious on his face. Wordlessly, he moved past them and collapsed into an armchair. 

“Is Sullivan alright?” Kathryn asked. When her husband didn’t reply, she repeated her question with more desperation. “Is Sullivan alright?” Still, he didn’t answer. Dread held Vincenza’s heart as she already knew what the answer was. Kathryn let go of her and hurried over to her husband, grasping his arm as fear claimed her face. “Ambrose, where is my son?” All that he did was look at her with his exhausted face before looking away. Vincenza watched helplessly as Kathryn collapsed to the floor and her heartbroken sobs filled the room.

Hours later, Theo, Vincenza’s other cousin and Sullivan’s younger brother, returned home from his date with his partner with a smile on his face, which quickly fell at the sight of his red-eyed mother and cousin and the damning absence of his brother. His father pulled him into another room the moment he heard of his son’s return. Seconds later, all throughout the house could hear his shouts and screams as he learned of the deaths of his brother alongside his cousin and his wife at the hands of an enemy faction. The doors of the room flew open as Theo stormed through them and pulled Vincenza into a tight hug. Before he could say a thing, Vincenza’s grandmother ran into the house with a panicked expression etched upon her face. As soon as she saw her granddaughter, relief filled her eyes. Though, not for long, as she noticed the missing members of the family. She fell to the ground in despair as she was informed of what had occurred. Theo picked Vincenza up and carried her over to her grandmother. He then set her down and pulled them both into a hug.

“I won’t let anything happen to you two, ever. I promise,” he whispered as he held them close. Vincenza did the only thing she could and hugged him back.

As she grew, Vincenza learned that men were nothing but disappointments or liars, or in some cases, both.

Morcant was the first boy she ever thought she loved.  
At first, she thought he was perfect. Always treating her like she was the sun and giving her all the love she deserved. He made her feel special. That was until she one day walked in on him and another girl. Turns out, for him, the sun was nothing more than a star, and there were a lot of stars in the world, and she was no different than the rest. 

Then there was Cecil. Sweet but timid guy. His eyes never strayed from her and It was obvious he was so desperately in love with her. The only problem, as it turned out, was that he wasn’t so much timid, as he was just spineless. She learned that when Theo’s boyfriend, Steven, had seen them while out and decided to mess with them a bit. He surprised them while they took a shortcut through an alley on their way to a diner, and pretended to be a thug who was looking for some fun. While Vincenza instantly recognized him and knew there was no danger, Cecil didn’t know as much. So, while Vincenza feigned a scared expression, Cecil’s fear was real and wasted no time ditching her and running off, leaving her behind. Theo was pissed when she returned home that day with an equally pissed Steven in tow. The next day, Theo and Steven gave Cecil a visit and showed him how they felt about his abandonment of Vincenza to supposed danger. 

Keaton was the last boyfriend Vincenza ever had before she left home. He was a new member of the family and so he had more spine than Cecil ever did. And as a member of their group, he had to have loyalty as well. Or so Vincenza thought. She will admit, he has guts, as only someone with guts would dare to hand her over to an enemy group to hold as ransom for her family. That didn’t go as planned.

By the time Theo and Steven were done slaughtering those bastards, Keaton was long gone, away from the city, and away from everyone’s wrath. Smart boy, though, not smart enough.

Vincenza left not long after. The heavy air of the house was suffocating her, she had to get away. It was better this way, she kept telling herself, it’s best for everyone if she went her way and they went theirs. No one was home when she left, or so she thought. Uncle Ambrose and Aunt Kathryn were out at a party while Theo and Steven were out at some gathering. She hadn’t known where her grandmother was. Perhaps she should have paid more attention to that fact at the time because when she reached the door, a voice called out her name behind her.

There behind her stood her grandmother, her expression was neutral, no anger or sadness at the obvious knowledge of her granddaughter’s leaving. Vincenza looked down at the ground in shame. Her grandmother only chuckled and walked over to her. She guided her eyes back up with a hand under her chin.

“The only thing I ask of you is to have this, so you don’t forget where you came from.” Vincenza couldn’t bring herself to say a thing, her throat too tight to speak through,” she said with a gentle smile, holding out her treasure dagger necklace. The metal felt warm as it fell into her hand. Tears tinged her eyes as she brought the chain around her neck and hooked it on in the back. “Take care of yourself. Don’t force your grandmother to have to outlive not only her child but her grandchild as well.” Vincenza nodded. “And know this, mia gattina, no matter what, if you ever need help, you call. Whether it’s some petty thug bastardi or a megacorp coglioni, Theo will take care of them.” Vincenza let out a laugh, so unused to hearing her grandmother curse. Her grandmother pulled her into a tight hug before moving back. “Goodbye, Vincenza, and give all who piss you off hell.” Vincenza nodded before turning and walking out the door. It was only when she was driving away that she let the tears fall down her face. Holding the dagger tight in her hand, she made a promise that no matter what comes her way, she’ll survive no matter what.

For two years, Vincenza lived as alone, hopping from place to place as she survived. She worked odd jobs here and there, running supplies, stealing information, beating up targets, anything and everything she could do to get money. Except for sex work, while she had no problem with the people who did it, it didn’t feel right to do such shit, especially as a 17-year-old virgin. She didn’t want her first time to be with some sleazy old creep who probably get off on that kind of stuff. All the workers understood and anyone who tried anything came close, some very so, eating their junk bitten off. Literally.

She was nineteen was she met Valentyn and his clan. Nomads were always cast in good light with Vincenza. The majority of times she’s met them, they either didn’t give her trouble or helped her out of it. Valentyn, though, he did more than just help her. He loved her. And not “love” like how Morcant, Cecil, or Keaton loved her, only caring for certain parts of her until their own selfishness was put on the line. No, he truly loved her. She could tell from his eyes. He looked at her like her father would her mother. He made her happy and feel more than she’s felt since her parents died. He wasn’t the only one though either. His whole clan cared about her. They treated her like family after they revealed their relationship to them. With them, she was no longer alone. If she made a mistake, it didn’t hang over her as it did with her family. It was a dream come true.

But, all dreams have to come to an end at some point.

Valentyn and his cousin, Pierce were always so alike in appearance. There have been times where people, including Vincenza and their own family, would mistake one for another. She should have known that that would one day come back to bite them in the ass in the worse way. possible. She and Valentyn had been enjoying a night in the latest city the nomads had visited. It was late, so they were heading back to the camp, enjoying their night together. They were so caught up in one another, that when a group of women jumped them, they weren’t prepared. By the time they stopped, both she and Valentyn were seriously injured, Valentyn more so than her. She tried her best to get them back to safety as quickly as she could, but her injured leg slowed them slow down. By the time they arrived at the edge of the nomad camp, Vincenza’s strength left her. Even as the darkness of unconsciousness overtook her, she knew Valentyn was already gone.

She woke up to the sound of people screaming. She was in a tent with Pierce standing nearby. The moment he saw her awake, he held his finger up to his lips to keep her silent and moved over to her.

“Go back to sleep, you need it, sweetheart,” he whispered. He petted the top of her head softly before returning to where he stood. She followed his directions and fell back to sleep quickly, sleeping a dreamless rest.

When she woke up once more, it wasn’t to the sound of screams. Pierce was gone, in his place was now Clifford, one of the few non-related members of the group. He noticed her changed state and called out through the opening.

“She’s up!” He called. Seconds later, Nova and Valkyrie, Valentyn’s mother and aunt, respectively, came in. Both had evidence of tears in their tears, though Valkyrie had a furious look on her face. Pierce stepped in after them.

“What happened?” Vincenza whispered.

“They thought Valentyn was me,” Pierce softly said. Vincenza looked at him with confusion. “I had been at the same bar as them earlier last night. Tried to get with me. I wasn’t interested, so I rejected her. Guess she wasn’t too happy to see me, or should I say Valentyn, having fun with another woman, you. I’m so sorry, Vin.” 

“No one blames you. The only ones we blame are those bitches who did this,” Valkyrie said. “Don’t worry though,” a smirk appeared on her face, “we made sure they paid for what they did.”

“The screams from earlier?” Vincenza asked. She nodded. 

“They died begging for forgiveness,” she answered with sadist glee. 

“Good,” was Vincenza’s reply. 

When she finally stepped out of the tent, any traces of the women of ever existing were gone, all except the hole that was in Vincenza’s heart.

Vincenza couldn’t bring herself to stay with Valentyn’s family, the feeling of her not belonging squeezing at her heart. The only problem was that she didn’t know what to say that would seem like a good justification for her going. Fortunately, Valkyrie gave her one.

It was only a few weeks after Valentyn’s death that she asked to speak to Vincenza alone. After heading inside an unoccupied tent, Valkyrie revealed to her some unexpected news.

“I know where Keaton is,” she stated after a few moments of hesitation. Vincenza stared at her in shock at the words. She looked down at the ground for a moment before finally speaking.

“Where?” She asked softly.

“Night City.” Vincenza blinked before breaking out in laughter. Of course, he was in Night City of all places.

“Trying to play with the big boys, huh?” She asked. Valkyrie shrugged.

“What do you want to do?” Valkyrie asked. Vincenza stopped laughing, a frown forming on her face as she turned to the question over in her head.

“What I want to do is kill that traitorous fuck,” Vincenza finally said. Valkyrie nodded before standing up and crossing her arms.

“When shall we left?” Vincenza’s eyes widened at the unexpected question.

“You want to come with me?” She asked. It was Valkyrie’s turn to laugh.

“I don’t belong to this type of life, you probably feel the safe way. We’re the type of people who would rather than somewhere they call home, but haven’t found a way to do so just yet. Night City and Keaton might be our chance at finding that home. So, yeah, if you’re going, I’m going with you,” Valkyrie explained, looking out through the tent’s entrance into the distance. Vincenza felt a spark of warmth in her heart at the woman’s words, knowing what she said was true. She stood up and joined her side, looking out into the distance with her.

“Tomorrow,” she whispered after a moment of silence. Valkyrie nodded and together they watched the land for a bit more.

As agreed, they left the next day. It was a tearless goodbye, everyone refused to shed tears to be strong for everyone. Everyone knew this day was going to come eventually, the clan knew as well what type of people the pair were, so they knew this was all for the best. Together, Valkyrie and Vincenza headed off in their journey to Night City.

By the time they got there, Keaton was long dead. It seemed he had gotten on the bad side of a Maelstrom member and couldn’t get himself out of it. Honestly, Vincenza was happy to have missed seeing him again, it saved her the trouble of having to hear his lying words once again.

Vincenza changed her name only two days later. It was almost a spur of the moment, the realization that with only one person knowing who she was the perfect opportunity to become whoever she wanted to be.

She chose Venus because of her status as a goddess of beauty, which Vincenza couldn’t help but admire, and due to its connection to the Italian side of her heritage. Weyer was just a random name she found in a phoning list, literally chosen because her finger just happened to land on it.

From that day on, Vincenza Abatescianni II was no more and Venus Weyer rose from her ashes. 

Meeting Jackie for the first time was nothing special, in fact, if Venus’s being technical, the first time she met Jackie was hardly a meeting. Neither one spared each other more than a passing glance that was sweeping over the crowd inside of a diner they both had been in. She had already been seated at the counter when he walked in. He was hardly remarkable when she glanced at him, he became even more uninteresting when she saw the “Valentino’s” jacket he was wearing. Nothing more than some dumb gang member who sucks up to old women like her grandmother to get money. Though, she was hardly interesting herself. Just some kid who was unhappy with their same old boring natural hair and typical street kid outfit. 

Their second meeting would have made for a more suitable first meeting for both of them. It was also her first introduction to Victor Vector. Both of them had gotten caught up in a fight that broke out after some hotshot rich boy thought he could insult a pair of working girls in front of some Mox members and get away with it. The result was both her and Jackie getting roughed up, but also making sure some assholes were roughed up as well. Venus had gotten his attention by saving him from being shot in the back by some kid even younger than her who was obviously in over his head. She gave him a well-placed kick in the chest and sent him running with his tail between his legs. That earned her some points in Jackie’s good favor, enough that when they both managed to get away, he invited her over to Victor’s to get patched up and maybe get some tech to help her be better prepared in the future. She’ll admit she was curious, curious enough that she agreed to go.

Venus will admit, despite usually having no interest in men more than 5 years older than her, Victor was quite the looker, in her opinion at least. The moment she saw him, her whole body began to release the tension it’s been holding since the fight started. It was probably due to the smile he had on his face the moment he greeted them both. Misty certainly helped, too. Talking to her as though she knew her her whole life within minutes of saying “Hello”. She even recommended a good hairstylist to dye Venus’s hair for her.

The whole atmosphere had a welcoming sense to it, so Venus found herself going back again and again to him whenever she found herself interested in getting an upgrade or seeing what new wares Victor had to offer.

It was just supposed to be a simple job. Get in, do the task, and get out. But of course, something went wrong. Venus and Jackie barely managed to get away in one piece. After that, it was a blur as the adrenaline slowed in her veins. The excitement of managing to escape. The realization that Jackie had been hit. She was so scared. It was like Valentyn all over again. God, his skin, it was as pale as death itself. It took all of her strength to go to the hotel alone. Then DeShawn, that fottuto stronzo had the audacity to backstab her, insult Jackie, and then dump her body in a landfill for death. But it seemed fate had other plans.

Waking up there, she was definitely confused, remembering the gunshot from Deshawn. She was even more confused when she heard the sound of footsteps approach her. Turning her head, she heard a voice she never expected outside of the saved audio she has from her childhood.

“Wake the fuck up, Samurai. We got a city to burn,” the voice commanded, the owner crunching down into her range of sight. Taking off his sunglasses, the digitalized version of Johnny Silverhand looked directly into her eyes. Clutching the golden dagger in her hand, Venus smiled up at him and thought one thing.

“With pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was good. I'm not as knowledgable in the Cyberpunk lore as I wish I was, so if there were any issues or mistakes, please forgive me! 
> 
> I used a mix of google translate and actual looking up the terms for Venus's grandmother's Italian.
> 
> translation  
> mia gattina - my kitten  
> bastardi - bastards  
> coglioni - assholes
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed! Only a few more months until the game finally arrives! Take care!


End file.
